Blacklist Insight
by Giganicky
Summary: Discover how the Blacklist racers came to be what they are now! Starting from Sonny, all the way to Razor, discover what you never known about your favorite street racers! Rated T for curse words.
1. Sonny's Swag

**Blacklist Insight**

A Need For Speed-Most Wanted fanfic

**Chapter 1. Sonny's Swag**

**Full Name: **Ho Seun

**Nickname: **Sonny

**Nationality:** South Korean

**Place of Birth: **Daejeon, South Korea

**Date of Birth: **May 17th, 1984

**Likes: **Music, cars, bikes

**Dislikes: **Big Lou, Taz, policemen

**Car: **Volkswagen Golf GTI Mk5

**Blacklist number: **15

**Martial status: **Married with Jade Barrett, aka Jewels

Ho Seun, aka Sonny, was born in South Korea, in the city of Daejeon. He moved to Rockport when he found a job there as businessman, when he was 19.

"This job looks good for me. I'm gonna make tons of money so that I can tune my car.", said Sonny, when he first found the job request.

Sonny's auspices were true, as he made a lot of money in one year circa.

"I made a nice amount of money, now I can tune my car and dedicate my life to my biggest dream.". With those words, Sonny dismissed himself from his job, tuned his car and entered the street racing world.

When he knew about the Blacklist, he came to ask the number one of it, Toru Sato, aka Bull. He asked: "I'm Ho Seun, but you can call me Sonny. What is your name?", and Bull replied: "Hmph, my name is Toru Sato, but the others call me Bull. I am the Blacklist's number one. You're here to enter the Blacklist, huh?".

"Yeah.".

"Show me your car.", asked Bull.

And Sonny showed him his VW Golf.

Bull inspected and checked the car, and said: "Pretty nice, if you ask me. If you want to enter the Blacklist, you need to increase your popularity in the Rockport Police. If you escape at least once from the cops... You will enter.".

Sonny, then, tries to get caught by the cops and then escape from them.

He managed to do it, not without a bit of problems, but he still did it.

"Damn! That was close!".

He returned to Bull, and said to him: "I did it. Now gimme my place in the Blacklist.".

"OK, you are the Blacklist's number 15, you need to do a lot of road if you want to race against me.".

Sonny felt victorious and went to his house near the Rosewood College with his car.

The very next day, he met Jade Barrett, aka Jewels, number 8 of the Blacklist, and immediately fell in love for her. A year after being her boyfriend, Sonny asked to her: "Will... Will you marry me, Jewels?", and she said: "If you want to... I accept!", before she kissed him with her tongue.

**NEXT CHAPTER: **We will discover Vince Kilic's life before being what he is. He was fired from his jobs various times, and mourned about the loss of her parents due to a sadistic serial killer, and for avenging them, he became a street racer, trying to find the evil killer.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	2. Taz Mania

**Chapter 2. Taz-Mania**

**Name: **Vince Kilic

**Nickname: **Taz

**Nationality: **Canadian

**Place of Birth: **Yellowknife, NWT, Canada

**Date of Birth: **27th August, 1979

**Likes: **Smashing cop cars, street racing

**Dislikes: **The man who killed his parents

**Car: **Lexus IS 300 (XE10)

**Blacklist number: **14

**Martial status: **Single

Vince Kilic, aka Taz, was born in Canada, in the city of Yellowknife. He travelled to Rockport in order to find clues of who killed his parents.

When he heard his parents were killed by the hands of a sadistic killer, when he was 20, he remained aghast: "**WHAT THE HOLY FUCKING HELL!? MY PARENTS ARE KILLED?!**".

When he heard his parents were killed, he wanted to kill himself too, in order to "join them in the otherworld", but then he reconstructed himself and said: "No, suicide is useless, I will search all over the world for that motherfucker!".

His search started in Canada, his homeland, and when he found a clue, which was the identity card of one of the major suspects, according to the official inquiry, Jordan Ice, his investigation went further.

According to his identity card, he was born in a city called Rockport.

He travelled there, and once he knew of the Blacklist, he became a member of it, surprising Bull, the Blacklist's number one, with his ability of destroying police cars with ease, thanks to his juggernaut-ish Lexus IS 300 of 2004, and also thanks to his aggressiveness, born because of his parents' homicide.

As a street racer, he is very able, both in racing and in pursuits, and "owns" the Rosewood district, which continuously patrols in search of the killer.

Before street racing, he also checked in various job places, but the CEOs didn't understand him, and always fired him. His search for the killer continues, never finding the culprit, however, he never gives up, as his parents were very dear to him.

**NEXT CHAPTER: **We will discover more about Victor Vasquez, the 13th of the Blacklist. He was a man born in the streets and passing a lot of time in the bar with his fellow Blacklist members. He won many bets, making a load of money and then tuning his ride.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. Vic, Ghetto Racer

**Chapter 3. Vic, Ghetto Racer**

**Full Name: **Victor Vasquez

**Nickname: **Vic

**Nationality: **Mexican

**Place of Birth: **Mexico City, Mexico

**Date of Birth: **9th October, 1981

**Likes: **Bets, street racers, gambling

**Dislikes: **Baron, Webster

**Car: **Toyota Supra

**Blacklist number: **13

**Martial status: **Single

Victor Vasquez, aka Vic, was born in Mexico City, the capital of Mexico. He travelled to Rockport when he heard that it is a famous street racing settlement.

When he moved to Rockport, he met the Blacklist in a bar near Camden Beach.

There, he met Bull, the Blacklist's number 1.

Vic said to him: "Sup, dude.".

Bull said: "Sup. Are you new here? I'm Bull.".

"I'm Vic.".

"So, why are you doing here in Rockport?".

"I heard that Rockport is a good street racing settlement.".

"Yeah. I'm the Blacklist's number one.".

"Blacklist, eh?".

"Blacklist. It is the list of the most wanted racers of the city.".

"Sounds neat to me. I wanna enter.".

"Show me ya car.".

Vic showed to Bull his ultramarine blue souped-up Toyota Supra.

"Looks good, very good.".

"Like it?".

"OK. Just escape once from the rozzers and you will enter.".

Vic accepts Bull's challenge, and engages into a pursuit with the Rockport Police.

Vic's strong point is that he can last long in pursuits without getting arrested.

He engaged into a pursuit, making it last a whopping 20 minutes.

The police went all out against him, since they hate street racers, but it wasn't enough to arrest him.

"Why did it take so long?", Bull asked Vic.

"I made them suffer, those damned cops!", says Vic, satisfied of himself.

"Wow. You're in the Blacklist.".

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Discover more of Isabel Diaz, aka Izzy, the number 12 of the Blacklist. She was born in a family which goes crazy for street racing. And she, for not letting her relatives down, she became what she is, a very capable street racer.

**END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
